The Exile and The Slayer
by COMPO1976
Summary: Buffy runs away to Metropolis after killing Angel. Clark Kent nowinfected with Red Kryptonite he runs away to Metropolis as well after meeting hisbiological father JorEl. Will these exiled heroes meet? What will happen whenRedClark meets the slayer?
1. To Forget

SMALLVILLE _The Exile and the Slayer_

-Chapter One-

To Forget 

The golden sun set through the twilight hours of the day and the sunlight reflected across the pale green foreground that was a sea of fields that held towering pile-ons. Power lines hung over the long deserted country lane. Birds sat perched on the power lines surveying the boredom of the sunset. Not a car, nor truck had passed for almost an hour now.

The birds looked out at the horizon, a tranquil sea of red and orange clouds hung in the balance of the setting sun. The birds sat perched to the power lines watching the only lonely traveller that had graced them for a long time.

She sat leant against the long pole dug into the ground her blonde hair pushed up as she slid down in boredom and her sullen expression looked on at the dirt in which she sat. The patient traveller sat patiently, or rather impatiently as she began to tap the small stone sat next to her almost obsessively, as if to pass the time. A sign sat above her saying: _Bus Stop_. Her blue eyes glanced every so often at the lane to her side as if subconscious or hoping to hear the engine of a passing bus approaching.

She took off her shirt as the scorching heat started to cause bits of perspiration to make her tank top stick to her back. She wrapped the shirt in a knot around her waist so that it draped over her scuffed and dirtied jeans. A rip on her right knee made a sort of mouth effect.

She returned back to her position. Sweat rolled down her arms as she gasped from the heat. Buffy Summers had been used to heat since living in California, but, she had never felt heat like this and hoped to god that the heat on the bus wouldn't be as bad as it was now.

Buffy felt the sweat building around a ring that sat on her finger. She looked at it sadly. Tears began to well within her eyes. She closed her eyes in an attempt to forget the memory that had plagued her mind across America, but was still visited by Angel's tearful eyes looking back at him as he fell into the portal. His arm outstretched wondrously. Why? Why him? This was the question that plagued her mind. Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to have a soul?

She had slain vampires, monsters and not one had she looked back. To her they were the enemy and she had to take them out. But, now it was different. Angel was good and she did the stupid thing she told herself she wouldn't do. Fall in love.

It was only until that night that Buffy felt her heart break. That night Angelus was reborn and hit her were it hurt the most. Her heart. She fought him after he helped Drusilla and Spike, two vampires intent on wrecking havoc on Sunnydale, release the judge. With each blow she gave him it chipped away at her away and he knew that, she could see it his eyes as he looked at her. There's no love there, there was only evil. He wasn't angel anymore. He was gone.

He said that he was humiliated by what she had done to him. That by making him feel human she had disgraced him and he set out to hurt starting a campaign hunting down her fellow students and plaguing her dreams.

He was her first, and within one moment of happiness it was all stripped away. It left a burning in her eyes that she refused to give in to. She wiped her eyes as she felt a teardrop seep through her control. She hated that he had a soul and she hated the people that had done this. The tribe he had slaughtered placed a spell on him to give him his soul back so that he may forever walk his days reliving the pain and suffering he had caused until the one day he felt happiness.

Angelus had won. She was now alone. She had been expelled from school following the death of the slayer, Kendra and disowned by her mother once she found out she was the Slayer. She still remembered the very words her mother said as she went to face Angelus, "_If you step out of this house don't think about coming back_." Those words chipped away at her over the past month. She had been to New York, Chicago, and Gotham but, she still couldn't escape it: the guilt, the loneliness and the emptiness that seemed to make her insides feel hollow.

She was only thankful that the bus arrived when it did. It's engines hissed as it came to a stop and the doors swung open to reveal a dark inside and a blue uniformed glowering at her impatiently as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "You getting on or ain't yah," he growled impatiently as he flicked bits of sweat off of his hand.

Buffy nodded paying him with what was the last o the money she had left. She had been getting jobs as a waitress through out her travels as much as she hated the jobs its kept her out of sight and hidden within the crowds of exiles either junkies or drunks all using what money they'd left just to hold on.

The sweat on her back stuck to the leather seat straight away as she slumped down into the seat in the middle of the dank bus. People sat hidden within the shadows of the bus. It was hard to breathe. The heat was intense as if the air was being sucked out of her.

The doors hissed shut and the bus rolled down the lane in a slow motion, although at least that's how Buffy saw it. Everything always stood still now as if she couldn't believe she was here as if each time the setting sun hypnotised her eyes she'd visit _him_ again. See his face. Smell his smell. And feel his touch.

She felt her eyes get heavy and she tried with all her might not to give in to her exhaustion. But, the strain of the sun and the hot air that burnt the back of her mouth was too much for her and her eyes fell into darkness and the clanging of swords echoed from within the darkness.

_The room was dank almost like an old mansion; the windows were boarded up to keep the light out only small rays crept through the cracks of wood. A grotesque gargoyle like statue sat in the middle of the room. _

_A tall dark-haired man stumbled through the doorway leading to a small garden, a long sword in his hand. Buffy ran through the doorway holding a sword as well. The swords clanged together as both Buffy and Angelus swung at each other both trying to break through others defences. _

_With one hard swing Buffy knocked Angelus' sword away. He fell to his knees. Buffy held her sword up into the air ready to make the final blow._

_Angelus' eyes suddenly, flared a gold colour he gasped in shock. He looked up at Buffy, his eyes swimming with confusion. "Buffy?" he said blankly._

_Buffy lowered her sword a little although still keeping it level to her head, it could be a trick. His eyes twinkled with confused as he stood up. She held the sword tight her focus kept on him. "What's going on here?" he asked confused. _

"_Angel?" she asked unsure as to what's happened. He nodded. She fell into his arms wrapping her arms around his shoulders. _

"_Shhh, don't worry I'll always love you," said Angel said soothingly. He let go off her. He looked at her darkly. "Even if you kill me."_

_Angel looked down to his stomach to see Buffy's sword in his stomach. A tight knot filled her windpipe making it hard to breathe as she looked down to see blood splattered across her hands. Her hands began to shake, she couldn't help it. She looked up to see a confused Angel being pulled into a portal around the gargoyle statue. A long sword could be seen in his stomach and invisible hook wrapped around his navel and pulled him into the swirling vortex behind him. He held out his arm hoping she'd catch him, his eyes welled with tears._

"Hey! Is this your stop!" yelled a voice through the darkness. Buffy's eyes flicked to a small light piercing her eyes. "Is this your stop or what?!" boomed a gruff nasally voice.

Buffy opened her eyes to see the bus driver stood towering over her. A small spark of sunlight hit his glasses twinkling in Buffy's eye making it hard to see. "What?" she croaked groggily.

"Is this your stop!" he growled impatiently.

"Yeah, where are we?" she yawned as she stretched her arms. A loud yawn groaned out of her like a lion.

"Metropolis," he snapped in a brisk manner, "now are you getting off or what?"

"I'm getting off alright," she snapped back stomping to her feet. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder. She stomped down the middle of the bus and was welcomed by a cold breeze hitting her as soon as he foot touched the hard concrete floor.

She looked around to see blue colours surrounding her, a gigantic city stretched around her filled with towering skyscrapers all in blue, metallic colours. She heard the hiss of the bus doors closing as it drove away. She looked around lost in busyness of Metropolis life. Maybe now she could forget. That was all she wanted: to forget.


	2. Freedom

-Chapter Two-

_Freedom_

The sun hung in the balance of a clear blue sky that could suggest that all was well in the world. The sun shone down on a sea of pale green fields of corn a lane splitting each one. A small farm sat alone in the vast stretch of fields the only neighbour it had was five miles away.

Its colours were warm and welcoming, which reflected off of the red barn that sat across from the yellow farmhouse which sat warmly against a forest of trees just a few miles away. It was safe to say that this was a family home even with the large crater in the middle of the field you still got a sense of safety and security from the house and farm. But, not for Clark Kent however.

Clark stood in his own self-sorrow and guilt watching the crater from his loft. It felt empty just being there, he had been reckless. He hadn't thought. He spun around punching the beam stood next to him. Splinters scattered as he let out a loud anguished scream of pain. The beam stood in half from the impact of his punch. He breathed heavily like a winded wildebeest, his anger burning in his eyes as small droplets of tears seeped through the chink of his armour.

He turned to see his guilty face looking back at him from the picture frame sat on his desk. His mother and father's faces burnt deep within him. After everything they'd done for him, they raised him and stood by him and he lost them their one chance of a life of their own. Why did he have to be so selfish? Why didn't he listen to his father?

He picked the picture up and gazed at himself looking back at him. He didn't even know the person looking at him. Everything felt simpler back then, but, now it was difficult, he didn't know where to go from here. He looked at his father smiling back at him and every time he saw that proud smile it reminded him even more of the look on his father's face when he told him what he had done.

"_You didn't think this threw! An now your mother is in a hospital bed_!" he said angrily at Clark in the hallway of the hospital as his mother sat in the bed in her room. His father looked at him so angrily it was as if he wasn't even looking at him as if he was a thing. That was all he was a thing they found in a cornfield. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere.

He dug into his pocket to find a small black box. He knew what was in there. His escape. The only way to escape his guilt and anger. Red Kryptonite. Last time, he was shocked at what he did at what he said and promised himself it would never happen again now he didn't care what happened all he knew was that he had to leave. He didn't belong anymore.

He got to his feet throwing the frame down on the floor. He stomped down the stairs of the loft and down towards the shiny restored motorbike parked under the loft stairway. He felt the leather jacket in his hand squelch as he gripped to stop himself from screaming in pain. He did as always did bottle it up. He took the stand off of the bike and rolled in slowly out of the barn leaving his worries behind. The hard wheels rolled over stony dirt floor as Clark pulled it out of the barn. He threw the jacket over a bail of hay. Taking out the red ring from the black box. He threw the box away sticking the ring back in his pocket.

"Clark, where are you going?" asked Lana as he rolled the bike over to the dirt road leading out of the farm. She walked over to him as he put the stand down so that the bike stood up.

"Away from here," he replied turning away from her and walking over to the bail of hay.

"The Clark Kent I know wouldn't run away from his problems," Lana replied angrily.

"The Clark Kent you know is a lie," Clark replied stubbornly.

"Why won't you let me in?" Lana asked exasperated as he walked away from her putting his jacket on.

"Because Lana, you won't like what you see," Clark called back from the bike stubbornly fixing his jacket.

Lana stomped over to him equally stubborn. "I am not giving up on you," she growled with conviction as she turned him to face her.

"No one can save me," he replied helplessly. "Not even you."

"Your parents need you. I need you," she replied tearfully her eyes twinkled as she looked at him as a teardrop rolled down her cheek. He looked away a knife twisting in his heart not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to, so that she didn't get hurt. So that he didn't hurt anyone again. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too," Clark replied his voice cracking a bit, "more than you'll ever know. That's why I have to leave."

He turned to the bike taking the ring out of his pocket. He fingered for a moment before swinging his leg over the bike. He slipped the ring through his finger. A red vein rippled across his arm and a soothing sensation filled his body. He breathed in, in enjoyment as he felt a sensation in his eyes. He smiled in enjoyment as relieving sensation swam through his body.

"Come with me," he said turning to Lana.

"Smallville's my home," Lana croaked tearfully. Clark turned away from her not wanting to listen. "It's your home too."

"Not anymore," he replied sticking a pair of dark glasses on and riding away on the motorbike. The dirt spat up as the bike rode away down the dirt road

Clark looked on at horizon as he turned down the country lane, the engine roaring in his ear almost dampening the guilt with every roar. Was it the red kryptonite working or just the roar of the engine deafening each guilty thought? He was going to miss Lana, even his parents the red K couldn't lie about that but there was a relief to it. He didn't care what the thought anymore or if they missed him all he knew was that he was leaving and hopefully never coming back.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't care about his parents who always tried to tie him down or Lana, who stayed with a guy she didn't love because his father was ill or Chloe who always followed him around like a lost puppy. He didn't even care about Lex and his internal struggle anymore. He had always been like his father he just hadn't excepted it yet.

A smile crept across his face as the wind billowed in his hair and a loud booming voice echoed through his head as he looked on at the horizon to see a small dot that could only be Metropolis. That was where he was heading.

"_You will obey me, Kal-El_," came the voice of his father Jor-El. It had been his fault that everything had happened. He had forced him to do this. He had told him to leave Smallville; well he got his wish. He was never going back and he was never going to listen to his parents or biological parents again whether they wanted him to conquer the world or not.

He looked forward as the dot grew bigger showing Metropolis just a few miles away. At last he was free, free to do what he wanted to do and he wanted money, money he was free to take because who could stop him.

BANG!! Glass smashed and scattered down on the shop floor as the wheel of bike crashed threw it. Clark rode on the bike across the isles of a small shop his face hidden by a mask. A greedy grin stretched across the mouth hole of the mask. The crowded shop stood in a stand still as Clark swung his leg off of the bike.

"Put the money in the bag," said Clark cockily. He swaggered over to the counter with an air of arrogance emulating off of him.

The shopkeeper pulled out a gun. "Get out of my shop buddy!" he yelled threateningly although the way he held the gun and the way he was shaking suggested he wasn't going to use it.

Clark laughed unafraid by the man. He flicked his arm up knocking the gun out of his hand. The gun landed in his hand. He surveyed it for a moment. He placed the barrel against his chest and fired. A loud bang echoed as the gun fired and he stood unfazed and unharmed by the bullet. He looked at the horrified shopkeeper. "Now that could have hurt me," he scoffed arrogantly. He flung the gun away. "Now put the money in the bag!"

He threw a small bag on the counter and within a minute it was filled with money. Not a lot. But, enough to get him into a club or two. "Thanks," Clark chimed, "have a nice day."

He threw the bag over his shoulder and swung his leg over the bike. He rode out of the shop door skidding into the Metropolis road in which there was a bustle of cars all stuck in a traffic jam. But, that wasn't going to stop him. He was free, finally he was free.


	3. A New Life

-Chapter Three-

_New Life_

Buffy's eyes flickered open as she awoke from the same dream she had been having ever since she left Sunnydale. It had been two months of the same dreams always the same ending and each time she had had to wake up in whatever slum she was sleeping in this time.

Her eyelashes flickered to show a white peeling ceiling above her, a long lightning crack slithered across the plaster ceiling reaching a brown patch near the skirting boards that reached right down across the wall. Obviously, there had been a pipe burst. She pushed the thin blanket off her bed after failing to keep her warmth for the millionth time. It fell down on the wooden floor. It was rough and the varnish that had once shined across each end of the room was now worn and chipped away. It scratched against her feet as she sat at the side of the bed, the mattress dipping as she did.

The heels of her feet scratched against the flooring as her legs stretched. Her arms flailed up as she yawn flicking her hair apart so that it flopped down to her shoulders as her arms flapped down to her hips. She stopped. Her blue eyes watched as she fingered a ring around her finger. It felt so empty to have it now. All it was, was a reminder of what she lost and why she had left.

Her feet led her to the bathroom across the hall. The hard flooring scraped across the souls of her feet. The door of the bathroom creaked open revealing a small rotting tiled room. Tiles stood chipped and cracked against the walls, a frosted mirror stood against the rotting tiles, a small sink underneath adjacent from shower against the wall in front of her. The seat of the toilet sat derelict against the toilet bowel.

She crossed against the tiled floor until finally she reached the damp rug sat in front of the shower. She stepped inside. Water shot like tiny torpedoes from the showerhead, beating down against her hair.

The water matted her blond hair, slipping down her crooked nose and exploded as it crashed down tub floor. She watched the water against her as if trying to forget her troubles. She stood scrubbing hard as if the problems that plagued her minds would just disappear along with the dirt between her skin.

She wrapped a small towel around as though would shield her from her pain and lock them away within the smooth cotton. She held the towel up letting it dip at her back. She didn't even bother to check if anyone was outside in a bid to save herself from embarrassment, she didn't care anymore.

The hallway was deserted anyway and that was how she liked it. Solitary and quiet. It allowed her to listen to her own thoughts and let her own guilt bubble within her.

She closed door over returning to her slum. She walked to the cupboard sat at the far end of the room over looking the window that sported a darkened view of gratified brick walls. She opened doors of the cupboard, like the bathroom door it creaked as well, in fact so did nearly every door and every floorboard in this entire building, almost as if they were a silent torture. They made the hairs of the back of neck stand on end with each ear-piercing creak.

She looked at the red uniform she was now forced to wear. She placed the 'rags' down on the bed. She looked at yesterday's edition of the Metropolis Inquisitor a large headline saying: _"MASKED MAN STRIKES AGAIN"_.

She didn't bother to read it was always the same what caught her eye was the small article saying:

_RUNAWAY FOUND DEAD AFTER BEING DRAINED OF LIFE_

_Last night, Metropolis PD found an elderly old man dead in Metropolis' Suicide Slum, the coroners described the mans death as natural although has declared that the man was put under harsh treatment._

_But, we can reveal that the elderly old man might not be an elderly old man. Along with the body was an ID belonging to an Ethan Fox, 16, a runaway who has been lost for the past six months. Why an elderly old man would have an ID for a person who was fifty years younger than him._

"_We believe the victim must have stolen the wallet from the runaway although, from what we can tell he was in no condition to even attempt such a thing," said Detective Maggie Sawyer of Metropolis PD last night._

_This reporter spoke with Fox's girlfriend who he runaway with so many months ago. She has seen the body after coming to get Ethan's stuff. It was then, that she revealed that the elderly man had the same tattoo as Ethan Fox at the exact same place._

_So, is this elderly man Ethan Fox? What is happening to the youth that runaway from home? What is lurking in the shadows attacking these runaways? And what sort of creature could suck the life out of a person? (For full details turn to page 2)_

When she was the slayer she would have went out into the night and preyed on the creature that had done this attack, but, she didn't want that life anymore. If they could only see me now, she thought as she walked through streets of Metropolis. Her rags in full view for everyone to see. She was invisible. Lost within the maze of drunks, junkies and just the everyday man that walked to his nine till five job that put the clothes on his back and the food on his table.

She reached the café called Hell's Kitchen, which she had been working at for the past month since she arrived at Metropolis. The exactly was like the rest of the city block. Rings of dust could be seen across the stretched out windows. The blinds were shut probably; to shield how much worse the inside looked.

She stopped in through the door; a small sign hung at the window saying 'closed'. Buffy walked into the café. It was musty and cramped in small confinements. Lines of light crept through the closed blinds hitting the small booths sat through the café; it was almost blinding as it hit the glass of the booth. A long counter sat at the front leading to the kitchen. She could smell the eggs from inside; they always made her sick. She picked up an apron from the reception desk next to her wrapped it around her waist. It was red like her uniform. She looked around at her new life. The life she had now chose.


	4. Kal and Anne

-Chapter Four-

_Kal and Anne_

She spent the next few hours taking orders. The café was packed of bearded dirty old man and young lovers and runaways all getting their morning fix of coffee or just to smack her backside.

"What are you having?" Buffy asked taking out a small pen and pad. She looked down at the pad not even looking at two sleazy middle-aged men gawking at her.

"I don't know what are you offering?" he chuckled slyly in a gruff Texas accent. He smile crept across his bearded face making his beard rise upwards a bit.

"Whatever's on the menu?" Buffy replied impatiently as they did what ever other pervert did when they came in every day.

"I'll have the eggs," said his friend. "Scrambled," he added with a wink.

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked away before even getting the other mans order. The man slapped her behind as she passed. She stopped, a few months back she would have spun around and hit him, but now she just swallowed it and let it go. She didn't want any trouble, she just wanted to be left alone and if a few creepy old men groped her, so be it.

She walked away from them bottling away her anger like a sponge. She was a walking sponge taking in all the anger and soaking it up.

She looked up at the clock overlooking the kitchen. It was six O'clock, she only had half an hour and then, she'd be returning back to her slum. The bell of the door rung as the door swung open. Clark Kent, a tall dark-haired young man about a year younger than her walked in, a leather jacket hugged his broad shoulders, the sun rippled across also hitting the dark glasses on his face. He walked towards the counter. Buffy stared at him for minute he was better dressed than anyone in there.

He sat down at the counter. "Anne," called one of the waitresses to Buffy. "Could you serve that customer please?"

Buffy nodded. Her nametag looked down to floor saying: "_Anne_". That was the name she had chosen. It was her middle name and her secret identity. "You ordering something?" she asked as she reached the man at the counter.

He looked up taking off his glasses with a smile. "Yeah, I'll have a Pepsi Free," he said.

"We're out," she replied.

"Diet Coke?" he asked.

"They're a bit warm," Buffy replied warningly.

"Just give me something without any sugar," he replied amused.

"I suppose you're named after underwear," Buffy said with a bitter amusement

"No," he said taking a sip of his coffee she had just given to him. "Maybe, cos I don't wear any," he added slyly.

"Must hurt when getting ready in the morning," she replied with a meek laugh.

"Want to find out?" He replied suggestively with a cheeky smile.

"You got a name or just an attitude?" Buffy asked both peeved and intrigued by him.

"Kal," he replied placing his cup down onto the saucer with a clink. "And you?"

"Anne," she said pointing at her tag.

"Nice name," he replied. He took a sip of his coffee his eyes staying with her. He put his coffee down to the saucer with a clink. He looked at her as she passed one of the orders back through serving hatch to the kitchen. His eyes lolled dreamily and a small crept across his face.

"What are you looking at?" demanded Buffy.

"Just admiring the view," he replied.

She looked at him exasperated at yet again being chatted up by someone she was serving. "Very original," she said turning on her heels. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"I should hope not," Clark replied slyly taking yet another sip of his coffee. "What time do you get off?"

"Why? Are you going to ask me out?" Buffy asked impatiently just looking up at the clock. She had fifteen minutes left of her shift.

"That is the idea when you ask someone when they get off," Clark replied cheekily leaning against the counter his coffee in his hand.

"No," Buffy snapped cleaning the table in front of her. She stormed towards the reception desk hurriedly dodging the builder's groping hands. She threw her apron down on the reception desk. "Becky, I'm leaving early. I'm not feeling well," she said to the girl at the front desk.

"Okay, see ya Anne," she called as Buffy ran out of the doors.

The air was cold and stabbed at her skin as she walked down the pavement. Smoke sizzled from the manholes and grids tickling her she passed them and making her shiver. She heard someone behind her. She stopped as a hand grabbed her. She grabbed the hand and flung the person over her shoulder to find Clark on the floor. She put her knee down on him and knelt down.

"If you want to be on top all you have to do is ask," Clark chuckled cheekily. "Besides-" He grabbed her and rice bailed her to the floor. Scrambled to her. "-I like to be on top."

Buffy flicked her leg to his neck and rolled over taking him with her so, that she is sitting on top him. He looked at her suggestively as she straddled him. "I like this position," he said looking at her sitting on top him. He grabbed her with both hands and rolled her over to his right so that he was over her. He kept his weight on her so that she couldn't get hit him.

"Listen, this has been fun," he said, "and it looks as if you haven't had much fun lately But-"

"Oh, I don't know," she said impatiently before kneeing him in the groin. Clark fell to the floor holding his groin in pain. "That seemed like fun."

"Nice moves," Clark chuckled, "so what are you a mutant?"

"What?" Buffy asked confused by what he'd just said.

"Well, the only type of people that have been a match to me have been mutants," Clark replied leaning against a post box smugly. "So what are you?"

"Something I don't want to be anymore," Buffy replied glumly bowing her head and skulking away.

"You and me both," Clark said walking a long wit her.

"So, why are you so strong?" Buffy asked trying to evade the conversation.

"I drunk a lot of milk," Clark said jokingly. "Growing up on a farm and everything."

"Wouldn't peg you for a farmboy," Buffy replied surprised by this revelation, which was hard to believe considering how he was dressed.

"I'm hard to peg down," Clark said flirtatiously.

"Are you going to be flirting with me all through this conversation?" Buffy snapped at him annoyed. "God!" she exclaimed exasperated, "I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"We could do more than talking," Clark said as he stopped and spun her so that she was facing him.

"I'm not that kind of girl farmboy," Buffy said indignantly. "Besides, I'm not in the partying mood now."

"Your loss," he said cheerfully before swinging his leg over his motorbike. "I'll call by later and see if you've changed your mind."

He kicked down at the accelerator and rode away leaving Buffy standing watching, alone again.


	5. Clark's Rewards

-Chapter Five-

_Clark's rewards_

Clark walked into his apartment, it was expensive and lucrative and what he deserved. After everything he'd done everyone he'd save he deserved a reward.

There were large window frames stretched through out the apartment showing him the cityscape of Metropolis, towering over everyone, as he should be as _a god among men_. The sun hit the window sparkling as the sun began to set. It was still early; he had a few hours to get ready.

He had bought everything he had ever wanted and the apartment showed it. It was filled with paintings, silk cushioned pillows and duvets covering a large bed across from the living area were the sat leather chairs and coaches surrounding a glass table. The walls were panelled with polished lightwood and a large metal stand stood in the bedroom covered with small statues or ornaments.

The garage that he rented downstairs consisted of many of the cars he had bought with the money he had stolen. Each one way more than the truck he used to drive. His favourite vehicle to ride was his motorbike. He liked to feel the wind in his hair because it was then and only then, that he knew he was free.

He looked down at the ring around his finger. Strange that such a small rock could bring him so much happiness and wealth, he though to himself as he stroked it affectionately.

He sat in one of his leather chairs basking in his new found greatness. He turned on the television in front of him and began to play on one of his many video games, something else he would never have been able to afford in his old life. In fact, he wouldn't have any of this stuff if he hadn't have put that ring on.

The ring was a reminder of what he once was and what he never wanted to be again. Repressed, weak little Clark Kent who always ate his vegetables, who never gave in to his own desires, who sat for an entire year as the love of his life sat in the arms of another man an he did nothing. He just sat there and didn't interfere, didn't take advantage at the slightest chink in their relationship and what did it do for him nothing. Just made an everlasting pain that built and built every time he saw them together. He was powerful and Whitney was just a cockroach compared to him. He could have crushed him and she would have been his.

He heard his dad saying: "Just hang in there," "don't give away your secret". All those times he held him back and for what to stay at home and mind crops and move bails of hay. His father just wanted a copy of himself. In fact, both of them did. Jonathon wanted a farmer and Jor-El wanted a conqueror. Well neither of them got their wish. He lived his own life and all he wanted was to have the things that were deprived from him and the gift that he held.

A loud whistle echoed from the game as the referee blew his whistle. He had made a touch down. He would have made many of them if he had been in his High school football team.

He threw the controller pad down the floor hard leaving two scratches across the wood flooring. No matter, that was easily fixed, what's a little scratch that money can't clean up. He walked towards his silk bed and flopped down on it. The silk felt good against his skin and he felt his eyes getting heavier as he began to fall asleep. He had to be rested before tonight. Before he took Anne out. Another reward of his. Everything Metropolis had was his reward.


	6. Trouble at the Atlantis

-Chapter Six-

_Trouble at the Atlantis_

Buffy walked down the dark streets of Suicide Slum, she was cold and alone and that was the way she liked her usual walks around this time of night. This had been the longest she had walked since, she had left Sunnydale and she felt worse than she had done before she walked out of her one bedroom apartment.

She heard a roaring behind her. It was from a car. It sounded sleek and monstrous. She turned to find a silver Porsche coming towards her, headlights on and shining in her face. It was sleek and expensive and its doors swung open in front of her as it came to a halt.

Clark stepped out of it wearing a black suit over a red silk shirt. It made him look older than what he was. She felt a small tingling inside her. She was attracted to him. There was an air of danger to him. A danger she needed and was trying to escape.

"Ready to go?" Clark asked taking off a pair of dark glasses and throwing them into car.

"I already told you 'no'," Buffy replied impatiently turning and walking back into her apartment building.

Clark followed her bouncing up the stairs to try and catch up to her. "Come on, so you're telling me that you would rather stay cooped up in," he looked around at the rotting and cracked walls, "this place, than go out and have some fun."

"Yes," Buffy snapped. She reached her front door and jangled her keys as she went to go in.

"You know, if you don't have anything to wear I-"

"It isn't that," Buffy snapped peeved by Clark's persistence. "I just want to be left alone."

She opened the door and walked in. Clark slipped in through the crack of the door. "Oooh, nice place you have here," Clark said mockingly, "it might need some repairs but, not bad."

"Did you just come here to bust m chops or what?" hissed Buffy, almost cat-like.

"Cool your jets kitty-cat," Clark replied, he pondered for a moment looking around the room. "You know, I could fix this place up in like ten minutes."

"Yeah, and I could lift a two-ton car," Buffy scoffed throwing her bag on her table. A whoosh of air blew at the back of her hair blowing her hair upwards and allowing a cold breeze to tinkle her neck. She turned around to see most of the room repaired. The walls were plastered and new wallpaper was striped across the walls. A black blur zoomed past her and strips of wallpaper started to climb the walls. The wallpaper started to climb all through the room like vines in a jungle, until finally-

Clark came to a complete halt.

"So, that was," he looked at his watch, "nine minutes and fifty nine seconds. A new personal best.

"What are you?" Buffy breathed in horror.

"Something that'll rock your world," Clark replied with smile, "why? You're not afraid, are you?"

"Are you a demon?" Buffy asked backing away and getting herself ready for a fight.

"No, but, let's just say I've touched the stars," Clark quipped casually. He turned and walked to the door. "And if you play your cards right. You could touch them as well."

Buffy watched him suspiciously. What or who is this guy? She thought, I could tell by today that there something not quite right with him. Is he Vampire? But, he was out in the sun. He says he's an alien. Do aliens exist? Don't trust him.

She watched him closely as he stood at the door way. He seemed at ease and calm as if he was free to do what ever he wanted. Could this be a trap? She thought fearfully, could the underworld know where I am? Well, the best way to know if it's a trap is to spring the trap.

"Hey," she called after him as him as he went to walk down the stairs. "Listen," she said running over to the door. "Let me get changed and I'll come with you."

Clark zoomed down the stairs and back again in a second. He held in a bag a white silk mini-dress. "I think this will look nice on you," he said handing it to her. He smiled at her with his pearly whites. She returned the smile, just play along she thought to herself.

The Atlantis was packed and banging with music that would split your eardrums. It wasn't the Bronze. The Bronze was small and quiet. This was monstrously loud. Clark led Buffy through the mounds of people and towards the bar area which was filled with blue lights against the shelves as they held the glasses and drinks up.

"So, Kal," Buffy said trying to sound seductive but, failing miserably. "What other... err... powers do you have?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Clark said playfully high-fiving the barman as he passed.

"Kal, the boss' having trouble with brewery about underage drinkers coming in," the barman said, "the boss doesn't want us serving to anyone underage."

Clark pulled his car keys and tossed them into the barman's hands. "Tell your boss he can give that to the brewery as compensation."

"You're the boss," the barman chimed. "What can I get you?"

"One bud and a vodka and coke," Clark replied slipping a ten dollar bill in the barman's pocket.

"Coming up," the barman disappeared under the bar taking out bottles.

"I really like the attitude," Buffy said playfully. She placed her hand on his chest stroking against the silk shirt, "so assertive. You know what you want and you take it."

"You seem to changed you tune," Clark said suspiciously. "What a new dress and wallpaper did all that for you?"

"What can I say I love a man who's good with his hands," she said stroking his chest. She felt something under his shirt. "What's that?" she asked seeing a small burn across his chest.

"It's a birthmark," Clark replied defensively.

"Pretty big isn't it?" she stroked it. Clark flinched in pain and grabbed her arm in anger.

"Don't touch!" he hissed.

"Get off of me!" Buffy spat pushing him back. He slammed against the bar. She walked away pushing past the people towards the side door. She could see Clark following her.

She walked out into side alley beside the club. She was doing it again. She was falling in love with a monster. How could she do this to Angel? He had only been dead for two months and already she had fallen for someone else.

"Anne!" Clark called as walked out of the club. "What's the matter with you? I take you out and you act like you want it, but, all you want to do is stay at home."

"I don't have a home," Buffy grumbled.

"I just decorated it. You have a home," Clark scoffed.

"It doesn't fell like home. Home is where your friends are, where your family is," Buffy barked angrily.

"Family slows you down. Makes you weak," Clark scoffed.

"Is that what you believe?" Buffy said arching one eyebrow up.

"Yes," he said and she saw him finger the ring around his finger.

"My spider sense is telling me it's not you talking," Buffy said looking at the ring, "it's the ring isn't it. It's possessing you."

"No, it's freeing me," Clark snapped defensively. He clenched his fist so that the ring seemed much more potent as the street lamp beamed on it.

"I'm going to take that ring from you whether you like it or not," Buffy said calmly.

"I'd like to see you try," Clark replied smugly.

Buffy watched him. He was motionless and cocky. She could see it in his eyes. He knew he would win. It was Angel all over again. The cockiness was written across his face.

Buffy suddenly, felt herself being lifted up into the air as Clark zoomed towards her grabbing her by the throat. He had come at her with such speed and velocity she didn't have time to stop him or even block his attack. His grip was almost vice-like. She could hardly breathe. She was loosing consciousness. She used what little strength she had to kick Clark. He recoiled as she kicked free dropping to the ground.

Buffy swept her leg around knocking Clark's under him. He fell to the ground with a loud bang. Buffy jumped up and sent her foot down at Clark. Clark grabbed her foot pushing back. He didn't even push hard but, yet he was still thrown back about five feet. Buffy felt herself crash in to large dumpster. She groaned as she stood up a searing pain filling her back.

Clark stood watching her get up. "You're doing well," he said, "but, you can't beat me no matter how strong you are."

Buffy went to call back a witty comeback but, she was interrupted by a shrill high-pitched scream. Both Clark and Buffy turned to see a shrivelled blond haired girl running towards them wearing what looked like rags.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed her shrivelled eyes making her younger than she was. "PLEASE! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME."

And they came. Three fanged Vampires ran around the corner a blood thirsty look in their red eyes as they saw the girl, Buffy and Clark stood there. It was a buffet for them. Buffy ran over and stood in front of the girl. "Don't worry I'll protect you," Buffy said protectively holding her arms in front of the girl as if shielding her. "Kal, I'm going to need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Clark said stiffly.

"Because if you don't," Buffy said angrily as a vampire lunged at her. She punched him. He fell to the ground. "We'll all die."

"Fine."

The other vampire lunged at Buffy. Grabbing her as his fallen comrade grabbed her feet. Clark appeared behind the vampire, he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him across the alleyway. "I'll handle that guy," Clark said, "I think you can handle two."

Clark zoomed towards the vampire. He laughed as he aw the crazy clothes he was wearing. He looked as if he was from the eighties. He had the cuffs of his shirt and jacket rolled up and a strange pattern could be seen across his yellow shirt. "Nice shirt, what is this 80's night," Clark scoffed. The Vampire lunged at Clark. Clark was surprised by just how strong it was. It slammed him against the wall. Brick fell against him. It pinned him against it.

"Not so tough now eh?" the vampire sneered. He leaned into Clark and went to bite him.

The vampire screamed in pain as a loud crack echoed near Clark's ears as the vampire set his teeth into him. "MY TEETH!" The vampire screamed. Clark looked as he saw the vampire's fangs were chipped and broken. He smiled satisfied by the turn off events and punched him in the jaw. He flew into the air crashing into a large pile of bin bags.

Clark turned to a shrill scream coming from the girl in rags. He saw Buffy taking on two vampires. Both seemed more in style than the 80s vampire. They were all wearing Armani suits. He liked their style.

Buffy did a round house kick knocking one down and head butted the other from behind. She flipped over the one on the floor stamped down on his back. She grabbed a old broken chair from the dumpster and broke the leg off of it. She held it offensively at the vampires. They circles her.

One lunged at the girl in rags the other at Buffy. She stabbed the other with the leg. He disappeared in a ball of dust. Lark focused on the one holding the girl in rags. He felt his eyes beginnining to burn and two streaks of fire shot at the vampire. He turned into a ball of dust the same as the other disappearing with a scream.

Clark turned around just as the last vampire jumped out of the bin bags and sprinted towards him. Clark's eyes burnt getting ready to fire, but, suddenly, a wooden chair leg spun into the vampire and he turned to dust. Clark turned to see the girl fall to the ground. Buffy ran over to her.

"Help me, get her somewhere safe," Buffy ordered as Clark stood over them.

"Why should I?" Clark barked.

"There could be more after her," Buffy barked back. "Besides," she added wilily, "that means more of them for you to fight. You did good back then, and there are stronger ones out there. There might be one stronger than you."

"I doubt it," Clark scoffed arrogantly. "Alright," he groaned picking the girl up. "We'll take her back to my place. And then, I'll show you there' no one tougher than me."

Buffy smiled cunningly as he skulked off into the shadows of the dark alleyway. She looked back at where the vampires where and wondered what they wanted with her. Why was she wearing those rags? And why did she look so familiar?


	7. The Three Runaways

-Chapter Seven-

_The Three Runaways_

The door opened to Clark's apartment and Buffy looked in awe as she saw the wooden panelled walls and silk covered beds. How could he afford all this if he was a farm boy?

Clark brushed past her the girl in his arms. He placed her down on his bed. "So, what do you think happened to her?" Clark asked looking a her.

"Probably, the shock," Buffy concluded.

"I suppose this was the life you were running away from?" Clark added glancing over to Buffy. She bowed her head. "What made you runaway?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be that person anymore," Buffy replied. "How about you? How did you afford all of this if you were a farm boy?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I got some summer jobs and saved up my money," Clark replied sarcastically, "why so interested?"

"Just wondering I mean this is really past your normal farm boy price range," Buffy replied quickly.

"And it's not like many Valley girls to be able to stake vampires," Clark snapped back.

"How did you know I was from LA?" Buffy asked shocked. Her eyes wide with horror.

"I saw your drivers license when I X-Rayed you," Clark sad casually as if it were normal thing to say.

"So, what you've got some sort of X-Ray vision?" Buffy scoffed. Clark nodded. "Whoa, get. Out! Seriously."

"Yep," Clark said smugly.

"So, are you x-raying me now?" Buffy asked holding her arms around herself to try and shield herself.

"No," Clark shook his head. "But, I could if I wanted to." He looked at her, an aroused look in his eye. "I certainly am looking at you in a different pair of eyes." He smiled.

"I bet you are," Buffy said suggestively. She moved in towards him and slipped her hands between his fingers. "So, do you like what you see?"

"Very," Clark said leaning in for a kiss. He suddenly, gasped as Buffy grabbed hold of his ring and pulled it out of his hand. It dropped to the ground rolling under the bed.

Buffy watched as his eyes flashed a red glow and then, turned back to their usual baby blues. He fell to the floor trying to grab the ring. Buffy scooped it up before he could she bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," She said soothingly, "you're free now. It can't possess you anymore."

"I already was free," Clark replied his eyes weld with tears.

"So, I decided to destroy it and then, it cost my mom the baby," Clark finished with his story. His head bowed and looking down at the floor. Tears welled in his eyes as he relived the painful memory from three months ago.

"So, what this ring turns you into someone else?" Buffy asked confused.

"No, it dampens my inhibitions, so I don't care about the consequences of my actions," Clark answered glumly.

"So, this is how you afforded all this stuff, you stole it?" she concluded knowingly.

"Yes," Clark replied guiltily. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" Buffy asked taken aback.

"Well, you know that I'm an alien," Clark retorted. "What's your story? You some sort of demon hunter or something?"

"No, I'm the Slayer," Buffy said, although it would have been with pride a year ago. "You know, The Vampire Slayer," she added when she saw the blank look on his face, which didn't falter when she aid this. "Fine, I was chosen to fight demons, vampires and any other supernatural creatures."

"Oh, all I fight are psychopaths and mutants," Clark replied lightening up a bit. "So, why did you give it up?"

"I had to kill someone close to me," Buffy replied dimly.

"Was he a vampire?" Clark asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Buffy replied quietly. "I had no choice he was about to destroy the world."

There was moment of silence almost as if they were mourning the lives they had ended. "So, what are we going to do with her? And what did those vampires want with her?"

"Probably, after a feed," Buffy said unsure, "though it doesn't explain why she's dressed like that."

"Maybe, she's homeless," Clark suggested. "She could have been at the mission centre."

"I don't think they'd give them that to wear," Buffy said nodding at the rags she was wearing.

Clark looked at ring Buffy had her hand greedily. He wanted it, he needed it.

"NO!" Buffy snapped placing it in her pocket. "If she is in danger and Kal is as unpredictable as you say, I'll need you at the top of your game."

Clark nodded in agreement. "Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted with you," Clark said guiltily. "I should have left you alone."

Buffy placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "You weren't yourself and besides, I'm glad we met," Buffy said understandingly.

"So, three runaways under one roof?" Clark joked weakly. "I didn't think this would happen when I ran away to Metropolis."

"Ow," Came a voice by the bed. Clark and Buffy looked over to see the girl starting to wake up. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Buffy said reassuringly.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?" she said looking at Buffy closely.

"Do we know each other?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's me Amber, from School. You saved me from that cult last year," she replied happily, a little too happily under the circumstances.

"Oh, right," Buffy said remembering her. She looked shocked at how old she looked. "Amber what happened to you?"

"They did this to me," Amber replied a crazed look in her eyes as she grabbed Buffy's arm. "They tortured me for years."

"But, it's only been a few months since you ran away from Sunnydale," Buffy said still confused.

"Not down there it isn't," Amber said slowly, a scared look in her eyes and face.

"Down where?" Clark asked as equally confused as Buffy.

Amber turned to Clark her gaunt features making her look like a skeleton. "Hell," she said.


	8. The Story of Hell

-Chapter Eight-

_The Story of Hell_

Amber slept for nearly two days solid and she occupied only bed. Clark offered to take the floor but, he felt a little peeved at being carted out of his own bed, probably, an effect of the red kryptonite, he could feel it and had to resist the temptation of putting it back on. Buffy was right. She did need him with a clear head.

Clark stood on the balcony looking over the stretch of city lights scattered aimlessly across the buildings. He could see in the distance a small dot that he guessed was Smallville. He could be there in ten seconds flat, but, he didn't dare move. He couldn't face them, not after everything he'd done or what he could do to them. He brought pain to everyone who came into contact with him, he was even afraid to have Buffy and Amber sleeping in his apartment.

He watched Buffy as he sat on the balcony. She reminded him so much of Lana, beautiful and strong at the same time. Lana, he thought. He had promised Whitney before he died taht he would look after her, at first he thought he could do that by being her friend or even loving her, but, the more he stayed with her, the more he lied to her was the more he hurt her. That was his curse. To forever be alone.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at the scar on his chest. It was a pentagon emblem with a giant 8 inside of it. It was burnt into his very skin and was a reminder of his mistakes and of the pain he had caused. He had been warned by Jor-El, that this would happen, but, he didn't listen, so this was his punishment and their salvation.

"Clark!" He heard Buffy banging on the door, "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," Clark squeaked involuntarily, I'll be out in a minute."

"Well, hurry up she's awake!" Buffy cried excitedly.

Clark barged through the door before realising he still had his shirt off, revealing to Buffy the large scar on his chest. She gasped in horror.

"Clark," she breathed worriedly, "what happened? What is that?"

"The mark of my family crest," Clark said his eyes lowering down to the symbol with great displeasure and hate, "and the mark of my sins."

"Does it hurt?" Buffy asked going to touch it.

"Everyday," Clark sighed dismally, "come on, let's find out what happened to her?"

Buffy nodded taking that he didn't want to talk about it. He walked over to the bed in which Amber sat staring down at the floor. He bent down to her.

"Amber," he said softly. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" she replied gapping at the scar on his chest.

Clark closed his eyes in anguish. "It doesn't matter," he said softly under his breath so that it was no more than a whisper. "Please, we can't help you unless you tell us what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," she said not looking at Clark. She didn't seem to want to talk about the subject.

"Amber," Buffy said softly, bending down next to Clark. "Please, if you tell us what happened maybe, we can help."

Amber looked deep into their eyes. She gulped trying to build up the courage to talk. "I went to the blood bank last week," she stammered, "like I always do. It seemed same as ever. I got the shot, they got the blood and I got a cookie and $20."

"But?" Clark asked knowingly.

"But, then, I met him," she grumbled with hate. It burnt in her eyes. Who ever this man was he must have done something really terrible.

"Who did you meet?" Buffy asked sharply. "Who?"

Clark placed a hand other Buffy to shield her from Amber as Buffy went to shake a distraught Amber. Tears wept down Amber's face. Clark took her hand and grasped it.

"Amber," Clark said softer, "please, who did you meet?"

"Ken," she said blankly, her eyes wide at horror by the very name.

"Who's Ken?" Buffy asked.

"He takes you and then, he-he..." she burst into tears as she relieved the horrible memory of her ordeal. "He makes it so that your nothing. No identity, all your meant to do is be quiet and be a nobody. All they do is make you mine rocks and see if there are any jewels in them. Then, they sell them off to the highest bidder."

"But, how come you look like that?" Buffy asked nodding at the wrinkles on her face. "You don't exactly look sixteen anymore."

"Time passes longer in there. A century passes there while, only a month passes," Amber spluttered her hands shaking.

"But, how did you escape?" Clark asked. "I mean, if they are vampires, then, they could have easily have stopped you."

"I pretended I was dying," Amber said shakily, "that's how you get out. You die. They work you until you die."

"Do you know where it is?" Buffy asked anxiously. She leaned forward to hear what Amber had to say.

"It's in Suicide Slum. It's disguised as a homeless shelter," Amber replied continuously shaking. Her hands flailing a little as she cupped them together. "Please! Don't let them take me! Don't! Please, they'll be after me!"

Suddenly, the window leading to the balcony smashed open letting loose shards of glass. A dark-haired vampires crashed into the apartment. Three others following after him.

He spun around and kicked Buffy off of her chair. She flipped over and slammed to the floor. Clark jumped to his feet but, was too late as the vampire hit him in the face with a fist. Clark couldn't believe just how strong he was. The vampire ran at Clark. Clark grabbed him and threw him against the wall. It was only then, that he was it dangling around the vampire's neck. A small chunk of Kryptonite dangling around a small chain.

A searing pain flew threw Clark's body, he saw the veins on his hand turn green and pulse as the poison filled his body. Clark grimaced in pain. He could hardly stand as the vampire stood smiling. He head butted the weakened Clark. He fell to the ground in pain and gasping through it as the vampire bent down so that the Kryptonite dangled just inches from his face.

"You're not as tough as I was told," he chuckled evilly. Clark lost consciousness with a blow to the head. The vampire stood up to see Buffy taking on the two vampires at the same time. She must have disposed of the other.

He picked up a glass vase from the coffee table in front of him and with one swift blow it smashed over Buffy's head. She fell to the ground. Dazed.

Buffy lay on the floor. She could hear Amber's screams as the vampire shaped blurs moved towards her. "No!" yelled one of the vampires, "we don't feed on them. The boss wants them brought to the him. They know too much about the operation. We can feed when the boss tells us."

"Fine, but, I get the blonde," the other vampire growled. He turned and grabbed Buffy she could see the hungry look in his eyes. She was scared more than ever, more scared than she'd ever been, more than when she faced Angel, more than when she faced The Master because now, she was going to Hell.


	9. In Hell

-Chapter Nine-

_In Hell_

Clark's eyes flickered open. He felt himself lying on a hot flooring. He got up weakly. His hands burnt as he touched the floor. His head was still dazed. He looked at his hands. There were burn marks on the tips of his fingers. What was going on? What had happened to his powers?

Clark looked around to find himself in a cage. He wasn't alone, Buffy lay next to Amber. She had a cut on her head. Clark bent down. He shook her. "Buffy," he said shaking her. "Buffy, wake up."

Buffy's eyes flickered open slowly. "Clark," she groaned. "Where are we?"

"Your in hell," said someone outside of the cage. Clark turned around to see a tall man with brown hair stood outside the cage with three vampires around him. He wore a black shirt and pants. Clark helped Buffy up to her feet. "Welcome," the man said with a charming smile.

"You must be Ken," Clark said weakly as he felt a twinge of pain fill his body. There was Kryptonite around there somewhere.

"Yes," Ken chimed, "and you must be Clark or would you rather be called Kal-El."

Clark was suddenly, stricken by what Ken had just called him. "How do you know my name?" Clark gasped stunned.

"Oh, I know everything about you," Ken said delectably. He moved up and down the cage like a predator circling its prey. "Kryptonian."

"How do you know about Krypton?" Clark asked fiercely. How did he know about him?

"Oh, when you were brought here we scanned your mind. It's sort of a way for his to find out what you runaways are running from," Ken chuckled manically. "So, we can find away to chip away at you. So, that you are nothing. And here we have an Alien runaway, sent here to conquer. But, you've been tainted by human feelings haven't you?" he ponders for a moment, "sort of reminds you of Angel doesn't it?"

Buffy charged at him angrily ready to attack. Clark held her back stopping her from doing something stupid. "YES!" jeered Ken, "there's the fire you've been looking for, Slayer! The Vampire Slayer is reborn! In Hell!"

Clark pulled Buffy away from Ken. "Why are you doing this?" Clark asked trying to control his anger.

"For a profit, Mr. Kent," ken said standing still at last. "You see vampires have their own black market. A lot of ancient artefacts can be found underground. We enslave you humans to get them for us. And with runaways, well nobody'll care if a few of them go missing. They already are."

"So, you just work them until they die?" growled Buffy dangerously.

"Yes, have fun in the next century," Ken said pleasantly making the hairs on the back of Clark's neck stand on end. "Oh and Clark, be careful with the bars. They're lined with Kryptonite. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Ken walked away leaving them alone. Clark looked at his hand green veins were growing over it. He knees began to buckle. He collapsed to the floor.

"Clark! Are you okay?" Buffy asked helping him up.

"We need to get out of here," Clark breathed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Buffy replied. She placed Clark down and walked towards the bars. "I could bend them so that we could squeeze through."

Buffy grabbed the bars ready to bend them. An excruciating pain filled her body shooting up her spine and almost making hr skull split in two. She let go off the bars falling to the floor.

"The bars are protected by magic," croaked Amber over by the corner. They only let you out to work.

"When's that?" Clark croaked weakly trying to get up to his feet.

"Now," Amber whimpered as two wrinkled vampires wearing all black walked towards their jail cell. They opened the door grabbing hold of Buffy, she was limp and weakened from the shock she had just received.

One grabbed Amber. The other grabbed Clark. They pulled them through the dark corridor of the jail cells. Clark looked around to see a large room filled with projector fans spinning quickly above them. They were underground. A fiery furnace sits at the end of a conveyor belt where ragged young men and women push mining carts towards them. Amber was right. They were in Hell.


	10. Escaping Hell

-Chapter Ten-

_Escaping Hell_

It had been two days since they had arrived in Hell and each day Clark felt weaker and weaker. The amount of kryptonite he was digging up was weakening him and hurt more than the blisters which burst on his fingers. Buffy was also weakened, the shock from what ever magic that was around their was strong.

Buffy and Amber had stolen shards of lead while, mining to shield Clark from the Kryptonite bars while, he slept. They had a feeling that Ken knew what they'd done but, allowed it because he knew they were too weak to escape and he was right.

Although, that didn't stop them from planning an escape. Amber had been awake when she was brought down there and knew the way out. But, they needed to cause a distraction to get them out of there. But, some of the vampires had Kryptonite imbedded in their jewellery causing Clark weakened against them. Buffy had concluded that she would start a fight between one of the vampires causing others to come to help getting Clark away from the kryptonite vampires.

Then, they would escape with the other runaways. Clark was of course happy with the plan although, a part of him wanted to stay in there, almost as if being here was his way of paying for his sins. Every sweat and blood spilt was his penance for killing his unborn brother or sister. And for killing his mother and father's dreams of actually having a real child of their own.

"You have to stop thinking like that," Buffy snapped at him indignantly. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone deserves to be here. It's me, but, we can't stay here. Because people need us. They need us."

Clark looked at the shrunken people huddled in the corner. Some where nearly fifty others were new, each day brought someone new in to hell. Buffy was right They needed him.

The next morning they marched out of their cell, Clark needing to be helped out as he passed the Kryptonite. He walked on next to Buffy, Amber was looking edgy. She was nervous. She bit her nails as she walked down the line behind Buffy.

Three vampires held the queues in check. Everyone was split up into groups usually boys and girls. Clark looked down at the floor as he shuffled along with the rest of the slaves. A slave demon walked down the line. He stopped at every slave and asked them their name and each answer was the same, nobody. That was the answer they wanted: nobody.

The demon reached Clark. Clark glared at him with pure hate. Clark looked down to see a piece of Kryptonite imbedded in his ring. "Who are you?"

Clark didn't answer it was too painful to speak. Clark could fell the radiation from the meteor rock burn into his skin as the demon placed a hand on his shoulder crashing at his bones slowly. "Who are you?"

"Nobody," Clark gulped as the pain began to engulf him. His legs nearly went as the demo let go off him. He walked away. It took a little while, for the affects to wear off but, there was still Kryptonite around. Early every vampire near him had one on them. Ken had made sure that Vampires on guard duty near Clark was to wear Kryptonite.

"This line is clear lets move," the slave demon barked his voice sounding like his tonsils had been ripped out. Clark moved along leaving Buffy and Amber's line. He walked over to his station ready for the signal.

"Who are you?" the slave demon asked Amber as he walked down the line. His thunderous breath bearing down on her making her even more terrified than she was.

Buffy looked down at the floor hoping that their plan would work. "Nobody," she heard Amber squeak next to her.

The large shadow of the slave demon towered over her. She cold hear and feel his breathing blow against her skin. She looked up to see his horned face. "Who are you?" he growled.

Buffy pondered for a moment. "I'm Buffy," she said, "The Vampire Slayer."

The demon growled and lifted his hand to strike her. Buffy grabbed his arm and spun a kick at his ribs. He keels over and fell to the floor as Buffy snap kicked him in the head. "We're leaving," Buffy said to Amber, "round everyone up."

"Buffy look out!" Amber shrieked a five Vampires ran towards him. Buffy elbowed one in the face and kicked another in the gut. She was surrounded.

Then, suddenly, three burst into flames and disappeared a gust of dust. Buffy turned to see Clark zoom towards her. She kicked one of the vampires away, Clark grabbed him and threw him across the room. Clark spun around in super speed a ripple of colours surrounding him as he saw the other vampires turning to him. He punched the closest, he flew back and slammed into the other both of which flew back three feet.

"Hey, he was mine," Buffy moaned mockingly.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Clark replied with a grin. "I'll go with Amber and get the other prisoners. Do you think you can hold them off."

Buffy grabbed a spade and broke it in two. "I think I can handle them," she replied cockily as she held both ends of the spade like two swords.

She turned to five vampires running towards her. She sliced at one at the front with the spade end and stabbed the another one with the broken end of the spade both of which blew up in a ball of dust.

Buffy sliced at another vampire. Although, the vampire grabbed the spade and pulled it away from. Buffy spun a high kick knocking him against the wall. She then, blocked an attack from one vampire and kicked another one trying to take advantage of her fighting the other. She punched the other vamp. He fell to the floor she kicked the spade up and caught it in her hand. She sliced down at the vamp on the floor and spun to slice the other against the wall and then, finally stabbing the last.

She looked up breathing heavily to see more vampires coming at her. "Ooh, give me a break" she groaned exasperated.

Suddenly, a large mining cart flew past Buffy knocking down the vampires. Buffy turned to see Clark stood there.

"Look out!" he called as a guard ran at her with a sword in her hand. Buffy turned as he hacked down at her with the sword. Clark grabbed hold of the sword. It bent in his hand as he squeezed at it. He pushed the vamp back and flung the sword at him. The sword spun around like a boomerang and chopped off the heads of each vampire surrounding them. They all turned to dust as the sword made contact with their heads.

"Did you mean to do that?" Buffy asked in awe.

"No, I was just aiming for the first guy," Clark said a little surprised himself.

"Did you get everyone out?" Buffy asked urgently.

"Yeah, Amber's getting them out to safety, she said she'd wait for us so that she can help us out," Clark replied looking around.

"We better get out of here," Buffy said urgently they turned to find Ken stood there with a small army of vampires.

"You are not going anywhere!" He cried.


	11. The End of Ken

-Chapter Eleven-

_The End of Ken_

Ken walked towards them slowly, the very nature of the way he stood there made a small twinge hit Clark's stomach. "Did you really think, that you could escape?" he said to them as he walked toward them. "Or were you just that foolish to believe it?"

"You've lost," Buffy snapped indignantly, "the others have reached the surface. Your operation is finished."

"Really," Ken exclaimed mockingly, "Well, I suppose I'll have to make do with you two. After all your both strong and you'll live for a long time Kal-El. For ever alone, like you want. Not being able to hurt anyone ever again."

Clark felt a small twinge as Ken repeated the things that he had been thinking for the past few months. Ken must have read his mind when he was brought there.

"All through you life. You've brought pain and suffering to the people who love you. Chloe, Pete, your parents... even Lana."

Clark roared in anger and dashed at Ken grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall. "Don't you dare talk about her," Clark growled angrily. Clark felt his arms start to slack and his legs beginning to weaken as a searing pain filled his entire body. Clark gasped in pain as green glow illuminated his face as Ken held up his hand revealing a green meteor rock imbedded in the ring. Clark stepped back weakly.

Clark looked up weakly as Ken held the Kryptonite ring at him. "Get the girl," he shouted at guards. They run past him and dash after Buffy. Clark turns helplessly as he see Buffy taking on at least six of them on her own. "Oh, don't worry about her Kal-El. She'll be fine. They won't kill her. Not right away."

Clark glared at him. He gasped for air as Ken grabbed his throat in a vice like grip and lifted him up into the air so that his legs dangled in the air.

"Oh, and I forget to tell you," Ken said menacingly "The more people here. The stronger I become. And I'm getting a very spicy cocktail from you."

Ken pushed Clark away. Clark flew up into the air, a powerful force hitting against his body as he descended until finally he slammed down on one of the conveyor belt. Clark tried to get up. A searing pain filled him as bits of Kryptonite surrounded him on the conveyor belt. Clark looked over at the flaming furnace which he was slowly moving towards.

Clark tried to roll over. Something grabbed him. Or rather someone. Ken held Clark down against the conveyor belt. "You're not going anywhere, Clark," he spat venomously. "You ruined everything!"

Clark groaned in pain as Ken squeezed against his throat making it hard to breathe. Clark threw punch hitting Ken weakly in the face. Ken lifted Clark up and hit him down to the ground like a mallet hitting a nail.

Clark looked over to Buffy. She was surrounded and taking down the demons all at once. She was in trouble. She needed him. Ken grabbed Clark's shoulder. Clark groaned. He looked up at Ken wide-eyed. He was finished. Ken pushed Clark down making Clark look at his legs.

Without thinking Clark swept Ken's legs away. Ken fell to the ground. Clark rolled off of the conveyor belt, he grabbed a small bar and swung it at Ken. Ken flew across the room crashing against the wall.

Clark turned to where Buffy was and ran towards her. Clark grabbed one of the demons and threw him away. "Having fun?" Clark joked.

"I see you're well again," Buffy replied as she hacked at one of the demons. "Where's Ken?"

"On the other side of the wall," Clark replied as he smacked away three demons with a swing of a large girder.

"Cheater," Buffy chuckled as she snap kicked a demon in the head and stabbed another from behind.

"Your the one with the sword," Clark replied as he pulled two demons towards him and then, flung them across to the furnace.

"I'm gonna need a bigger sword if we're take on all those guys," Buffy cried as more demons started to run at them.

Clark looked up at a large crate over head. Clark squinted his eyes at the rope holding it up. His eyes burnt and two streaks of fire shot at the rope burning it.

The crate fell down as the rope snapped crashing down on the ongoing forces. A purple ooze shot out as the demons exploded.

"Eww," groaned Buffy disgusted. She looked down at the ooze across her clothes. "Do you know how much it is to dry clean?"

"Come lets go," Clark said grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards the metal stairwell. The stairs creaked as they dashed up them until finally they made it to the exit. Amber stood by the steel cage door. It began to descend as they ran towards it.

"Hurry up!" Amber shrieked hurriedly.

Clark zoomed towards the cage a red blur following him. He stopped by Amber and held the door up. "You go I'll hold it for as long as I can!" Clark shouted as he held the door up as it began to grind. "Buffy hurry up!"

Buffy dived under the door and began to crawl under it. "Look out!" Clark yelled as Ken grabbed hold of her leg. Clark felt his legs start to slacken as Ken held his Kryptonite ring up at him.

"You ruined everything!" he shrieked.

Buffy scraped at the floor trying to pull away from Ken who's face was now peeling and showing a red scaled figure underneath. Clark's legs were starting to buckle and his arms were starting to get heavy.

"Buffy, I'm not going to be able hold to this for much longer," Clark groaned as he pushed against the pain and weight of the door. His face turned red as he pushed with all his might. Clark looked down his eyes bulging with the strain of the door. He felt the door start to drop as Buffy tried to kick Ken away.

Clark took one hand away from the cage door. The door fell down a bit. Clark pushed it up with all his might. He was going to drop it. "Take my hand," Clark groaned holding out his hand to Buffy. Buffy grasped his hand. Clark pulled hard, his arm suddenly, giving away as the strain became to much.

A high pitched screamed filled the room as the spikes at the end of the cage door fell down on Ken's waist. His eyes watered as the pain filled his body. Clark crawled away fro him weakly as the kryptonite ring still sat around his finger pointed at him. Buffy got up picking up a spade leant against the wall.

"Hey, Ken," Buffy said, "d'you wanna see my impression of Gandhi?"

Ken looked at her his eyes strained by the pain as Buffy slammed the spade down at his head crushing his skull with a loud crack. Blood spurted across the floor as Ken's head collapsed to the floor. Buffy bent down and slipped the ring from Ken's hand and threw it through the cage door so that it fell down the other side of the room.

Clark walked over to her fully recovered now that the Kryptonite is gone. "Gandhi?" Clark asked confused.

"Yeah, well, he was really pissed off," Buffy said realising the weakness of her joke. They turned to the hole above them.

"I'll go first and pull you guys up," Clark said jumping up and climbing through the strange black ooze through the ceiling finding himself in a small altar room. Clark dipped his hand in the ooze grabbed a hand and pulling up to see Amber climbing to of the ooze. She clambered out of the ooze and scurried away.

Clark dipped his hand in the ooze again grasping Buffy's thin hand. He heaved and pulled her up through the ooze. Buffy swung her leg over to the stone floor and clambered out of ooze. Clark helped her up.

"What about the," Amber began, but, was interrupted as concrete covered over the ooze, until finally it was completely solid. Buffy looked at Clark. Clark looked at Buffy.

"Let's get out of here," Buffy said hurriedly.


	12. Crossroads

-Chapter Twelve-

_Crossroads_

Buffy lay her uniform on her bed or rather her old bed. Amber sat on the bed awkwardly. Buffy also looked awkward and a little nervous. "Err... the rents been paid for the next three months," Buffy said looking down at the floor. "And Al said you can have my job. He's cool. In a repulsive sort of way."

"Thanks," Amber replied shiftily. "So, where are you going?"

"Home," Buffy replied leaning against the chest of draws. "I think it's time I went back. I'm needed there."

"Have you heard from Clark?" Amber asked nervously.

"No," Buffy replied. "Ill probably go and see him later and say goodbye."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Buffy bent down and threw her bag over her shoulder. She was ready. Ready to go home. "Thank you," said Amber said quickly and quietly as though words couldn't describe how she felt. Buffy gave a weak smile. "Err... I was just wondering if I could call my self... Anne."

Buffy smiled warmly. It was the first warm smile she had had since, she had left Sunnydale. It was nice to have one again. Buffy turned and opened the door walking out leaving her old life and returning to the life she had left behind.

Clark sat on the balcony of his apartment looking out at Metropolis. It had taken him little more than a second to fix the window the vampires had smashed. He stood up and looked around at his apartment. He was at a crossroad. He missed his parents. He missed Lana. He missed Chloe and Pete. But, how could he face them again.

There was a knock at the door. He turned and opened the doo to find Buffy stood there. He smiled weakly. So did she. "Hey," Clark mumbled. He turned and walked in. She followed him.

"I came to say goodbye," Buffy croaked awkwardly. "And to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Clark replied confused.

"Yeah, I mean," Buffy sighed, "I was in a really bad place and was lost. I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Or be the slayer anymore. But, then, you came along. And all of a sudden, I remembered something."

"What?" Clark asked still confused.

"The fire," Buffy replied, "the fire of being the slayer. Thank you, Clark."

Buffy leaned in and hugged Clark. He returned the hug. They parted. "So, you gong home?" Clark asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I think its time," Buffy replied, "you?"

"I spent two days in hell," Clark said grimly, "and all I could think of was my mom and dad and my friends."

"So that's a yes," Buffy quipped.

"I don't know," Clark said. "I mean, as much as I miss them. I just can't stop thinking of how ashamed they'll be of me."

"They're your parents. They could never be ashamed of you," Buffy said placing a hand on his shoulder. Clark nodded. "Here," Buffy fished into her pocket and pulled out the red Kryptonite ring. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Clark took it and held it in his hand, a feeling of longing to put it on filled him as he looked at the red stone. Buffy leaned in an kissed his cheek and walked to the door. "And if you do put it on," Buffy added. "I'll come back and kick your ass."

Clark chuckled weakly. She did to and then, she stepped out and walked out of the apartment leaving Clark at a crossroad.

Buffy sat at the bus station watching as the bus moved closer and closer. The doors hissed open as the driver opened the door. Buffy stepped up the steps. "Where to?" the driver grunted.

Buffy thought fro a moment. She was at a crossroad. Did she really want to go home and have all the disapproving looks from her mother, Giles and her friends?

Clark stood at the long dirt road. A large sign stood at the edge of the road saying: "_Smallville 15 miles_". He was at a crossroad. Could he go back? Could go back to the disappointed? Could he bring more pain in their lives?

"Sunnydale," Buffy replied handing over her bus ticket to the driver. He grunted and she walked away to her seat in the back. She was going home.

Clark stood in the middle of the road. He took the Red Kryptonite ring from his pocket. He looked at it, then at the sign. He couldn't do it. He couldn't watch as he brought more pain in their lives.

Clark took the ring in his hand slipped it through his finger. A red vein slithered across his arm. He breathed in with relief as a sudden sensation filled him. The sensation that he needed and craved. He had made his decision. He was free.


	13. Epilogue

-Chapter Thirteen-

_Epilogue_

Clark walked down the dark streets of Metropolis, his gentle swagger suggested his freedom. Sirens blew through the streets and he smiled as they zoomed past him unaware of what he was going to do that night as he stopped and looked at the sleek silver car rotating on a turnstile blue lights illuminating the car show room.

He wanted it. But, he didn't have any money, yet. A small smile crept across his face as he greedily watched the car rotate. Clark turned and without anyone noticing he zoomed away suddenly, surrounded by coloured blurs and lights swimming past him until finally, he saw it. A bank.

He zoomed inside smashing through the screen door and coming to a stop in front of a row of ATM machines. Clark smiled whipping out a bag and punched his fist through it grabbing the money inside and stuffing it into the bag before sliding over to the rest and breaking them apart and stuffing the rest of the money in the bag until finally he had all the money and a row of smashed ATM machines.

Clark zoomed away returning to the streaks of blurred lights and colours. Clark came to a stop at the showroom. He walked in and surveyed the car he had been eyeing before. It looked better up close. A beautiful blond-haired girl in her early twenties walked over to him wearing a navy blue suit. "I like this car. How much is it?"

"If you have to ask, you really can't afford it," she replied briskly.

"Try me," Clark replied.

"240,000," She replied.

Clark whistled in a mock awe. He unzipped the bag revealing the large amount of money inside. "Does that cover it?"Clark said.

The girl looked inside the bag. She looked up at Clark impressed. "What do you say we take it for a test drive?" Clark coaxed flirtatiously. She looked at Clark aroused.

About an hour later Clark stepped out of his new car and a new girl, well for the night at least. He stepped out of the car and walked through the crowd waiting to get inside the Atlantis. He didn't have to wait. He walked through the crowd to the door.

"Hey, Kal, nice car," said one of the bouncers.

"You like it," Clark replied. He tossed him his keys, "its yours."

He walked into the club while, others cried in outrage as they were left outside. The music blurred through the club as Clark pulled the blond through the crowds until they made it to the bar.

"So, Kal, where are you from?" she asked seductively.

"Somewhere I'm trying to forget," Clark replied moodily.

"Same here," she said leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She stroked his chest. Clark parted away from her as she felt his scar. "What's that?"

"It's a birthmark," Clark snapped.

"Pretty big for a birth mark."

"Don't touch!" Clark growled as she stroked the scar.

"OW! Jerk!" she exclaimed angrily. She walked away from him leaving him alone.

"What's the deal, Kal?" said the barman behind Clark, "every night you roll in here with a babe. But, you always leave empty handed."

"What's the point in starting something if its just going to end badly?" Clark said slamming a five dollar bill down.

Clark walked out of the club after a few drinks. They didn't effect him in the slightest. He had gone half way across the road when suddenly, he felt a searing pain fill his chest. A burning filled his very skin. He groaned in pain and ran to the telephone box sat at the corner. He opened it and ripped his shirt to see the Kryptonian Symbol burnt on his chest sizzling and burning his skin. He fell to the ground in pain with a loud roar. Almost involuntarily he grabbed the ring around his finger and pulled it off.

Clark looked around and up at the phone. He took the phone of the receiver and looked at the numbers. He already knew what the number he was going to dial. He dialled his home number. He wanted to hear his parents voice again. He needed to apologise.

"_Hello_," Came his mother's voice. Clark breathed heavily a twist of pain filled his stomach as he heard her voice. "_Clark? Is that you?_" she asked. Clark wanted to reply but, the words wouldn't come out. It was to painful. "_Please come home_."

Clark slammed the phone, breathing heavily just to stop himself from crying. He took the ring and slipped it on his finger or the second time in two days. A red vein filled his arm and his eyes flared a red colour. He breathed in holding the ring up to his self and breathing in with relief. He was free.


End file.
